La danse du feu
by Namuria
Summary: Se libère, cette fougue incompressible. Se conjugue, le chaud et l'eau. Se scrutent, l'enflammé et l'ébahie. S'amarre, la ronde émotive. L'indocile surprise de la vie. La rencontre qui ne s'attend pas. L'instant à jamais gravé. Un farceur. Une amoureuse. Un tripoteur. Une danse…


_HOLÀ !_

_Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ; j'suis grave contente là. Ce récit, ça fait à peu près un an que j'y pense et que l'idée ne cesse de me supplier d'être enfin traitée, chose qui est désormais faite ! Surtout que cette histoire, je l'adore complètement — je la surkiffe mais tellement qu'on devrait interdire ça tant t'as l'impression d'être une grosse narcisse. Aussi, j'aime autant ce récit pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que je l'ai écrit en six jours (un vrai miracle quand on sait que pour le même volume je peux mettre 8 putain de mois pour écrire un chapitre !) et surtout sans me prendre le choux : de l'écriture spontanée et ça m'a fait un bien énorme ; cela faisait une éternité que j'avais pas écrit comme ça. D'ailleurs, ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mes dernières fanfics vont sûrement être surpri(e)s car le style est ici plus simple et plus allégé que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (vous êtes prévenu(e)s)._

_Et la seconde raison qui fait que je suis gourmande, trop, de cette histoire, c'est parce que je l'offre et l'ai écrite pour la plus perverse des auteurs du gruvia, miss Achrome. Je pensais pas y arriver car me connaissant, j'allais mettre dix plombes mais au final, j'ai réussi à l'écrire dans les temps (trop une boss, mwahahahahaha). Un cadeau écrit pour un jour spécial, le premier que je fais et t'as intérêt à lire avec lenteur car ça m'étonnerait que je refasse ça tous les ans vu comment j'suis une grosse limace de l'écriture. Donc ouais, c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi, ce récit ma chère Achrome car c'est TON jour, aujourd'hui. Et je te le re-re-souhaite (car c'est juste trop niais et qu'au fond, j'suis qu'une pauvre niaise) : un très bon anniv' à toi ma poulette, savoure cette journée qui est toute à toi ! _

_Les personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire ainsi que les deux morceaux de musique utilisés appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, à savoir Hiro Mashima, Carlos Santana et John Hiatt._

_Voilà, j'ai bavé ma merde de moulin à parole, me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (attention, ça va chauffer) !_

* * *

**L'amoureuse**

Un sourire, qui reluit.

Pas celui qui révèle les dents et leur tartre frais de trois jours. Ni celui timoré ou suffisant. Plutôt celui du secret. Plutôt celui que peu ont l'occasion de chiper des yeux. Celui si rarement de sortie. En réalité, les lèvres étirent ainsi leur triomphe lors d'événements particuliers, loin du tracé quotidien. Quand sonne l'heure du vivre routinier, ne parade qu'un sourire normatif, affûté de sa robe sociale et simpliste. Inlassablement il se porte de cette manière, et à force ça devient un automatisme. Non plus de la convivialité mais de la neutralité ; juste un mouvement musculaire, comme tant d'autre.

Or aujourd'hui, le sourire est expressif.

Très distinctement ça se voit. Le visage tout entier brille d'un quelque chose ; quoi ? Nul ne peut savoir, pas même l'esprit qui moule l'être dans une coque bienheureuse et séductrice. Coquette par ce maquillage juste dosé sur les traits : ce crayon noir qui souligne la profondeur marine des prunelles, ce rouge cerise recouvrant les lèvres pour leur donner un aspect gourmand, ces cils doublés de volume qui font du regard le charmeur. Mais que vaut cette parure de féminité sans la coiffe ? Cheveux d'un fringuant azur, massifs, bouclés de la crinière jusqu'aux pointes, en contact avec les épaules diaphanes, en cascade, sans tenue ni ordre. Une tignasse sauvage, virevoltant au gré des mouvements et de l'humeur mutine.

Puis il y a ces orbes fringuant d'éclat, cette posture sculptée dans la fermeté, ce teint revigoré, cette bonne humeur suant de tous les pores. Et si la patience ne s'en est pas allée trop tôt, alors quelques bouts du pot affectif se saisissent : la malice enfouie dans la rétine, la volonté crépitant comme un feu de bois, la certitude qui pique, la sérénité apparente. De multiples grains éparpillés, et si on se contente de les prendre chacun à part, alors il n'est guère possible de percevoir l'unité qui en dessous régie : la vanité.

Fière et sûre d'elle, telle est l'image renvoyée par le miroir.

Et Jubia adore ça.

Pas que sa fibre émotive n'ait jamais connu pareille sensation, juste que cette fois… c'est beaucoup plus excitant. Ça l'émoustille plus que de raison et ce ne sera pas son fleuve veineux qui dira le contraire ; l'ardeur serpente entre les tendons et autre fibres cellulaires, la pensée embrasée. Rien de démesuré cependant, juste une palpitation somme toute normale chez cette mage de l'océan. Au contraire, ferveur et inertie valsent ensemble sans que l'un n'empiète de trop sur le territoire de l'autre. Pas tant une attitude miraculeuse ou soudaine, mais un impératif.

Elle se doit de maintenir le contrôle.

Sans ça, le succès n'a plus lieu d'être. Hors de question de tout rater, surtout maintenant, surtout parce que le jour J se vit. Pas le droit à l'erreur, pas après toutes ces semaines de galère, pas après toutes ces heures gobées tout entières, pas après cette sueur versée en trombe ; pas après tout ce temps dépensé pour donner vie à cette ambition, celle-là même agencée dans le plus grand et le plus méthodique des silences. L'acharnement doit payer, et il va porter ses fruits — elle se le jure, car la frustration n'a pas été réprimée et endurée en vain.

Pour sûr que l'épiderme tout autant que le psychique en ont bavé, voire ont failli se trahir dans l'abandon. Des moments difficiles, où le doute n'a cessé de ballotter son château de carte si fragile et fastidieux à maintenir en place. Une nouvelle soudure chaque jour, chaque fois que l'avance a pris le pas sur le recul. À mesure de la construction, l'idée totalement folle du début a pris une forme concrète et possible : non plus le fantasme déluré mais une réalité modelée, vécue et sans aucun doute divinement accessible. Toutefois, il faut une dernière fois façonner l'être et l'agir dans la rigueur, chose tout à fait faisable et dans ses cordes. L'enjeu est bien trop important pour qu'un banal débordement de l'affect réduise en charpie son édifice.

Oui, elle réussira.

Son projet s'accomplira, coûte que coûte.

Rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Ni tout faire capoter.

Et comme pour mieux parfaire cette certitude, la jeune femme coule sur sa redingote un regard ; les lippes s'élèvent plus encore. Première fois que pareil accoutrement couvre son épiderme, et bien que la matière ne soit pas des plus confortables, la satisfaction quant à se voir ainsi nippée gonfle tel un soufflé tout juste sorti du four.

Si stimulant… Si alléchant… que de savoir le fictif prendre enfin et pour bientôt vie ; cette vision qui jusqu'à l'heure actuelle n'a pu être savourée que par l'onirique. À présent, c'est au tour du réel de pleinement y goûter.

Pour la dernière fois, ça s'orchestre dans la tête. Pour la dernière fois, elle imagine la scène se dérouler telle une partie de Tétris où tout s'imbrique d'une aisance remarquable, sans accroc. Oui, l'indifférence ne jouira. Oui, la touffeur s'invitera accompagnée de son acolyte le sang chaud. Le hasard ne pourra rameuter sa déconvenue pour faire couler l'affaire ; diable qu'il est inexistant !

Le couronnement du dessein est pour maintenant.

Dans l'acte final.

Jubia jette une ultime œillade à son reflet, resplendissant dans sa finauderie. Ceci fait, la magicienne se munie ensuite de son long manteau en cuir réglisse, celui dont la ceinture enlace la taille de son nœud serré. Se fourrent à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ou plus précisément au fin fond des poches trois-quatre babioles spécifiques. Une fois à l'extérieur, les globes oculaires immédiatement attrapent l'orangeade du déclin. La porte claque ; son bruit pulse un instant puis rejoint la foule insonore du dehors. La rue au devant est tout à elle, silencieuse et teintée des derniers jets ensoleillés.

La marche alors s'amorce, avec à ses côtés une brise volage et gigotant.

Quelques passants solitaires harponnent sa pupille cobalt pendant qu'une douce haleine s'amarre sur l'épiderme ; pelote le vent ! Plusieurs tons de l'automne picotent la vue. De chaudes couleurs tapissant la quiétude ambiante ; ça va de pair avec cette humeur triomphante qui telle la luciole de nuit étincelle et chaloupe avec entrain. L'oxygène entre à sa guise, tape les poumons pour ensuite déguerpir tout aussi vite ; l'air est bon, si agréable à respirer.

Radieux, tout semble l'être.

Quelques mètres les talons aiguilles arpentent les galets aristos ; cinq à dix minutes de foulée, avant que l'avancée ne se gèle.

Gajeel et son inséparable comparse flânent sur la voie.

À peine le coquillard les distingue, dans cette allée muette et drapée d'un soleil couchant, que déjà son ex-coéquipier se dirige vers elle — Lily perché tel un perroquet sur l'épaule. Elle n'a pas plus le temps de s'étonner ou de maudire leur présence inopinée que, direct, le dragon slayer propulse ses remarques policées.

« Tu t'rends où affûtée comme ça, à un night-club ou quoi ? apostrophe sans ménagement le rustre, les cils et la moue plissés.

— Et bonjour, jamais ? rétorque la réprobation.

— Bonjour, concède le félin en vrai et seul gentleman.

— Satisfaite, miss j'veux-mon-bonjour ? questionne le mangeur de fer, en parfait ronchon.

— Très, sourit la bleutée plus que ravie d'ainsi barber son partenaire de guilde.

— C'est quoi c'tte défroque ? »

Rentrer dans le tas, sans chichi et sans guère prendre de gants ; du Gajeel Redfox tout craché. Au début, ça a de quoi surprendre, voire blesser mais au bout d'un moment, l'accoutumance prend le pas sur l'émoi. Ça ne fait dès lors plus grand-chose, si ce n'est d'agacer quand l'humeur clignote dans le rouge.

Une certaine durée se grignote, avant que l'explication requise ne s'expulse par l'oral ; l'invocatrice des mers cherche ses mots.

Dire sans trop s'éparpiller dans les détails, et surtout, sans attiser la curiosité de ce cloué de la peau. Si par malheur son intérêt est titillé d'une quelconque façon, alors les carottes seront définitivement cuites : il ne lâchera l'affaire qu'à l'instant où le morceau sera craché. Un pro du harcèlement assidu, en somme. Mais n'oublions pas une chose : elle a l'expérience de son côté et ne recule devant — absolument — rien, quand il s'agit d'accomplir les désirs les plus chers à sa psyché…

« Une simple tenue de tous les jours. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voir Jubia la porter car elle ne la met que le soir, assure tranquille l'interrogée.

— Fous-toi de ma gueule… »

La réplique suinte l'espièglerie, en prime d'offrir un sourire qui de suite ébranle l'assurance trop vite acquise de la femme pluie.

« Et le maquillage ? C'est aussi une de tes lubies du soir p't'être ? »

Pas vraiment une hypothèse, plus un mot d'esprit pour bien lui signifier qu'elle ne le roulera pas dans la farine, chose on ne peut plus comprise. Avec plus de finesse il faut opérer. Être plausible, c'est **le** point capital. Ensuite peut venir s'incorporer le mensonge ou du moins, y préférer la vérité bricolée en travestissant subtilement cette dernière

« Non. En fait, Jubia sort ce soir. »

Avouer une partie.

« Ça fait quelques temps que Jubia ne s'est pas changée les idées donc elle a décidé de se faire belle pour aller dîner ou boire un verre. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Trafiquer le reste tout en restant crédible. Et pour se faire, l'exposé tout autant que le paraître doivent sembler fiables du tout au tout. D'ailleurs, l'orpheline sait y faire en matière de faits tournés à l'envers et à son profit. Ainsi, le ton énonce calmement. Ainsi, le regard ne se prononce pas trop ni ne s'affole impulsivement. Ainsi, le laïus s'étale tout à son aise ; et durant un chétif instant, la rôdeuse en croirait presque en ses propres paroles tant celles-ci lui apparaissent plausibles, voire banales.

Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'elle, apparemment, qui semble apercevoir un quelconque vrai là-dedans : la mayonnaise ne prend pas, du tout, au vu de cet air terriblement sceptique dont se pare l'antisocial. Et ne parlons pas de ce chat ô combien loquace qui est tout aussi convaincu…

Pour autant, l'obstination ne cédera guère aussi promptement ; les chances de réussites sont toujours là, dans le creux de sa main — ou plus exactement dans sa bouche. Pour sûr donc qu'elle ne va pas s'en tenir-là.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? demande cette dernière en feintant l'incompréhension totale. Ça vous paraît aussi invraisemblable que ça ?

— Ouais », assène sans conteste le fils de Metalicanna tandis que son familier acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Bon.

Dernier essai ; après tout, cet expert de l'acier est en tout heure et en tout temps blasé. Peut-être donc qu'il a oublié de changer d'interprétation, surtout qu'il n'est pas un grand adepte de la collaboration ni de la philanthropie. Qui sait en outre si ce n'est pas une technique pour la berner, la faisant ainsi abdiquer car sait, incontestablement, l'inutilité royale quant à essayer de le persuader alors qu'il apparaît aussi obstinément résolu.

La récente fée se concentre à nouveau : guère intimidée ou décontenancée, elle maintient sa grimace du sérieux, voire peaufine sa surprise vis-à-vis de leur conduite.

« Jubia ne comprend pas. Il n'y a rien de bizarre ou de loufoque à sortir le soir, c'est tout à fait norm…

— Arrête ton char, ça commence à devenir vraiment chiant là. », lui coupe-t-il de sa voix aussi tranchante qu'un sabre japonais.

Des deux, il y en a au moins un qui obtient gain de cause : la bave fallacieuse cesse.

Cette fois, l'agacement demeure bien trop prononcé et ancré pour tenter de l'adoucir. Le message est clair, très clair : elle ne parviendra pas à l'embobiner. D'ailleurs, sa lucidité quant à cette évidence s'illustre par son silence — lui qui parle pour elle.

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines que dès qu'tu rentres de missions tu t'barres aussitôt de la guilde sans qu'on te revoit d'la soirée. Le lendemain tu t'pointes, cernes sous les joues et recommence ton manège. Trois mois que ça dure…

— On est pas dupes Jubia, renchérit l'exceed d'une façon sentencieuse.

— J'sais quand tu prépares un coup, et c'est l'cas ; t'es toujours en train d'manigancer quelque chose, Jub'. »

À cette dernière parole s'y ajoute un sourire carnassier, signe évident du régal éprouvé quant à lui montrer qu'il ne la connaît que trop bien. En plus de ça, il l'emporte haut la main et l'astreint à abdiquer, chose qui le repaît délicieusement. Remarque, à sa place, pas le moins du monde elle ne se gênerait pour en faire de même. Tous deux ont été à la bonne école, en plus d'avoir éprouvé la personnalité de l'autre.

N'empêche que la défaite a un arrière goût de déception ; l'amoureuse soupire.

Au moins elle aura essayé ; on ne peut pas toujours gagner et puis, lui avouer n'est pas si affligeant que ça. Pendant longtemps, et encore maintenant, cette tête de clou a demeuré son unique confident ; il en a entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, alors une fois de plus ou du moins… qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il a l'habitude, d'entendre ces discours typiques de son caractère biscornu.

L'ex-Phantom Lord s'approche alors d'eux, sa bouche immobilisée au creux de l'ouïe.

Ça murmure, et débite doucement. Pas de hâte ou d'embarras dans l'emboîtement de l'alphabet. L'alentour perd de son chant puissant ; ne s'écoute plus que ces lettres, elles qui à mesure du conte charpenté corroborent l'attitude excentrique et dangereusement passionnelle de Jubia Loxar.

La mise au parfum terminée, les lèvres se retirent non sans que s'amène le vermillon.

Juste un brin de gêne, infusé dans les veines. Ce qui vient d'être dit n'est pas une chose anodine ni coutumière : l'intime et le précieux ça concerne, ce qui vaut bien une rougeur sur les joues. Du reste, ce bénin malaise n'est en rien atténué par cette atonie du son ; mutisme pesant. En prime se greffe ce regard complètement hébété, comme si le péché absolu venait d'être confessé : Gajeel est bouche bée — a contrario, l'originaire d'Édolas y va avec un peu moins de démonstration sur l'expression de sa stupeur. Chacun affiche cet air abasourdi qui charge la biosphère, et durant de longues secondes Jubia ne sait plus trop où se mettre ; la mage a l'impression que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire est de l'ordre du crime — ce qui demeure absolument exagéré bien entendu, même s'il faut admettre qu'il y a une part de violation là-dedans…

Cependant, au-delà de la honte se rameute l'incompréhension quant à la réaction du brun aux cheveux corbeaux. Lily ça passe encore car c'est normal, voire attendu mais Gajeel… Il est plus que familiarisé avec ce genre de propos donc pourquoi tirer une tête pareille !? Surtout que ce qu'elle a eu coutume de lui révéler à l'époque n'est pas si éloigné de ce qu'elle lui a divulgué aujourd'hui, bon sang ! Un peu de sang-froid, que diable ! Il est ou pas ce pur et dur misanthrope !? Ce véritable adamantin que normalement rien n'ébranle ou n'offusque. À croire que non, finalement. D'autant plus qu'en y regardant de plus près, l'entreprise menée n'a en soit rien d'aussi effarant que semble le montrer les deux outrés… du moins s'en persuade-t-elle en exemplaire dévote.

« Tu sais qu't'es vraiment frappée quand tu l'veux ? affirme au bout d'un moment le goulu d'acier, sa grimace ahurie désenflée.

— Gajeel-kun exagère, accuse la bleutée pour toute défense.

— Très sincèrement Jubia, il n'exagère rien. », porte l'estocade le matou de sa voix formelle.

Un autre soupire, d'abattement cette fois.

À quoi bon ? Ils sont butés comme des ânes et n'ont à vrai dire pas tout à fait tort… Mais qu'importe, car elle exécutera son plan. Ainsi elle le veut, ainsi ce sera ; les jugements ne comptent pas, pas plus que la soi-disant folie que ça représente.

« Dommage en tout cas que j'puisse pas assister à un truc pareil. Tu m'raconteras, charrie le malotru dont les lippes s'étirent en coin.

— Et puis quoi encore ! », s'écrie la contremaître des flots, pivoine à souhait.

Il éclate de rire et, son hilarité dissipée, la salue ensuite d'un signe de main.

Comme de normal la route reprend son cours ; quelques secondes elle reste plantée là, rougie et le sourire accroché aux lèvres — il est aussi indécrottable qu'elle. Ses orbes turquin les regardent s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ne plus les distinguer.

À l'inverse, la régente des ondées pointe en direction du sud ; quitter Magnoria et cheminer à destination d'une acropole plus au nord, c'est pourquoi trente minutes environ s'écoulent avant d'arrimer à bon port — et le mot est juste puisque l'entrée du bourg donne sur la plage avec à sa tête son phare notoire.

Les pas résonnent sans heurt ou fracas, sur ces pavés élégants par leur aspect vétuste. Mieux, les frappes se mélangent au chuintement de l'alizé. Les vocables ne courent pas après le vent, car il n'y a pas d'orateur qui l'ouvre. La foule n'est pas, juste un ou trois clampins qui passent par-là ; le bruit crieur ne domine. Certaines mouettes percent néanmoins cette quiétude ambiante de leur cri affamé, accompagnant ainsi les mouvements intrépides de ces vagues marines. Jubia tourne un regard éphémère à sa droite, vers ce flot agité ; l'eau salée grimpe au nez. La fraîcheur a un goût fort, dans les narines. L'océan bouge, presque danse — elle sourit. Non pas énervée ou déchaînée, mais plus animée par une sorte d'entrain ; la mer est gaie. Et la vêprée guère toute tombée va peu à peu envelopper le globe de son drap étoilé. Subsiste encore cependant un soupçon du jour décrépi, celui en voie d'extinction qui trempe ses rayons abricot dans la mare berline. La lanterne de nuit n'éblouit pas encore que déjà les lampions électriques grésillent.

Dix minutes à sillonner, dans cette ville d'Harujion où la magie cède sa place de roi à l'industrie de pêche. En effet, la poiscaille est un produit noble et a plus de valeur que n'importe quels joyaux, ici ; nulle part ailleurs à Fiore on n'y trouve d'aussi frais et succulents crustacés. Ses rues, à l'architecture ancienne et portuaire, s'ornent de petites maisons, souvent à deux étages plus qu'à trois, qui se collent entre elles comme des glues ; une chaîne où chaque habitation semble être la suite d'une autre. Leurs poutres et toits en tuiles sont marqués par la teinte rustique de la brique.

La déambulation la fait s'éloigner de la côte ; la mère des pluies d'abord s'enfonce dans un grand parc boisé, pour ensuite déboucher sur une allée isolée de l'armada urbain.

Dans une avenue aphone, dépouillée de ces bâtisses formant une chenille où elle se retrouve; juste une à quatre bicoques plantées dans le sol, telles ces plantes dont la discordance avec la norme leur donne une place en vue dans le grand monde des étrangetés. L'un de ces foyers est celui dans lequel elle a fureté, celui tant et tant recherché, celui devant lequel la jeune femme se stoppe.

Pas étonnant qu'il lui ait fallut des mois pour enfin dénicher ce domicile si prisé par sa fougue sentimentale ; un coin paumé que c'est. Ça fait une trotte, quand même, d'ici jusqu'à la guilde. Pas une fois son esprit n'a émis la possibilité que ce logement soit implanté aussi loin et dans un endroit aussi dépourvu de tapage. Cette obsédante énigme élucidée — chose qui pour se faire a suscité la combinaison patience-persévérance-endurance-discrétion-organisation-dextérité-technicité —, la mage n'a pas de suite saisi la raison poussant à choisir cet emplacement. Puis, à mesure de grappiller les fragments abscons de cette individualité, elle comprit les résonances entre le caractère et ce lieu.

Un nouveau sourire dégrafe ses lèvres.

Elle a eu beau tourner en rond, se perdre, s'arracher les cheveux, s'échiner la pensée et le corps, elle a malgré tout réussi à le trouver. L'une des pièces maîtresses du plan car sans lui, la suite restait en stand-by. Et c'est un régal, d'être en ce moment là, avec toutes ou presque les pièces rassemblées. Il n'y a pas d'insuffisance, tout est à sa juste place — comme cela se doit.

Ne manque plus que l'acte suprême.

Jubia n'est plus la statue : jusqu'au perron elle se meut. Là les jambes se clouent à nouveau, le temps que les doigts farfouillent dans les poches du long et molletonné manteau ; une clé rouillée en ressort et s'en va prestissimo insérer son panneton dans la serrure. La mage aux boucles pastelle ne tourne pas de suite l'anneau, mais attend que l'effet attendu se produise — ce qui ne tarde pas à venir. En effet, de brèves secondes trépassent avant que la clé ne s'ajuste comme par magie au verrou. Le clic-clac caractéristique du déverrouillage tinte alors ; le seuil est franchi.

Place à un salon déjà connu et parcouru.

Ce qui l'a frappé la première fois a été le volume et la clarté s'en dégageant. On s'y sent à l'aise, libre de ses mouvements ; facile c'est de s'y projeter. Celle domptant les profondeurs marines s'y voit d'ailleurs bien, vivre en toute commodité ici — s'allonger en petite tenue sur ce cuir ambré, préparer telle une gastronome des bon petits plats maison avec pour seul habit un tablier, jouer les femmes de ménage sexy en passant un coup de balai et de plumeau, etcetera, etcetera. Vite fait l'œil perçoit du linge éparpillé sur le canapé et ces quelques verres restés vide sur le bar de la cuisine — elle qui en majorité donne cette impression d'espace car n'est guère cloisonnée. La vaisselle ne peuple l'égouttoir, celle-ci préférant nicher dans l'évier en inox.

Mis à part ce détail, l'ordre certes ne règne en véritable despote mais sème par-ci, par-là ces fidèles soldats. Le bordel lui a semblé un tantinet dominant lors de sa dernière visite, avec ces affaires gisant n'importe où — elle se souvient encore de ce caleçon trouvé dans les wc (y a pas idée de laisser pareil vêtement traîner-là !). Cela a au moins eu le mérite de lui faire gagner un calebar, authentique trophée entreposé chez elle par ailleurs, et utilisé à un effet tout autre que celui d'origine d'autre part.

Sa succincte inspection accomplie, l'orpheline trace à pas feutrés dans l'ombre du soir ; nul besoin de la criarde lumière pour lui indiquer le chemin — qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Le couloir à sa droite elle emprunte, le longe puis le quitte en ouvrant la deuxième porte à gauche.

Devant les prunelles scintillantes s'étale un lit double placé au fond, une armoire en métal, deux placards incorporés aux parois châtaigne, des habits en guise de tapis, une bibliothèque rectangulaire et en bois nacré, des coussins en branle, des magazines du Fairy Pin-up entassés sur une étagère murale, une chaussure à l'ouest et son double à l'est, un paquet de clopes à moitié vide, des draps défaits, une chaîne stéréo sur une commode à trois tiroirs (divers cd étalés dessus), une porte à gauche donnant accès à l'espace toilettage, une lampe en fer suspendu au plafond ainsi qu'un parquet laqué à la cire d'abeille.

Là aussi, ce qui saute aux yeux lorsqu'on entre demeure cette surface opulente — la chambre doit au bas mot avoisiné les quinze mètres carrés. Par contre, l'unique fenêtre se situe tout à droite, juste à l'entrée de la pièce ne permettant pas à l'astre crépusculaire d'infuser son halo au coin du plumard. Un éventuel inconvénient pour le propriétaire alors que pour l'enchanteresse d'eau c'est parfait. Une chance inouïe que la pièce soit disposée de la sorte : lui demeurant dans l'obscurité du lit, et elle au contraire jouissant de la pleine lumière lunaire — pas une seule miette du spectacle ne sera perdue, tout sera vu ; à tout il goûtera, absolument tout de ce qu'elle a concocté.

Fébrile et enjouée, Jubia court vers la couche pour dissimuler sous les draps un engin tout aussi ingénieux que crucial — l'objet à qui elle devra sans aucun doute le succès de sa machination. Sans lui, pas moyen d'être tout à fait sereine ni d'avoir un parfait contrôle de la situation. C'est en quelque sorte l'autre pièce maîtresse, cette babiole tirée de sa veste. La jeune femme a foi en son mécanisme ; Max Alose lui a assuré l'infaillibilité de ce gadget dernier cri, en plus de lui certifier qu'elle ne regretterait pour rien au monde son achat. Si tout roule comme prévu, et que ses fonctions la bricole remplie à la perfection, indubitablement qu'elle sera comblée — au paradis oui qu'elle sera !

Rien qu'à imaginer cette bouche bâillonnée, ces pieds et ces mains ficelés de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les globes oculaires qui puissent bouger… elle en frémit de partout ; retient un soupir lubrique. Une vision des plus appétissantes qu'il lui tarde démesurément de voir en vrai. Mais pour ce faire, il reste encore quelques préparations à mener : mettre dans le lecteur cd ces morceaux de musique sensuellement adaptés au contexte à venir, vérifier que rien ne fera obstacle, faire une ou deux répétitions, puis, si possible, tempérer les battements éperdus du muscle cardial.

Ça toupille, crépite, s'émoustille, s'agite.

La mage d'eau a de plus en plus de mal à contenir son brasier intérieur ; flambent le corps et le coeur ! Normal, lorsqu'on sait de quoi il en retourne. Normal, lorsqu'on sait à quel point cela a été laborieux à échafauder. Normal, lorsque des mois il a fallu avant que ça ne se concrétise. Normal, elle est Jubia Loxar — mage fanatique qui s'apprête à assouvir l'une de ses aspirations les plus occultes et sulfureuses d'entre toutes…

Alors oui, elle angoisse et s'enflamme mais ne fait guère monter en flèche sa température ; doucement mais sûrement le pouls se calme ; lentement la température organique chute ; assurément la mesure reprend les rennes.

Un dernier coup d'œil ; le constat la ravie et l'avive.

Tout est enfin prêt.

Reste plus qu'à attendre.

Et l'acte ultime s'opérera.

Avant cela, l'ancienne membre des Phantoms part se cacher dans la salle de bain. En prime d'être ni vue ni connue, elle pourra distinctement entendre ce fameux bruit dont a parlé Max, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Ce dernier a de surcroît bien insisté là-dessus : « _Dès que quelque chose entre en contact avec Le Ligoteur, un bruit très particulier s'entend ; c'est le signal qui t'informe que ton gigolo a bien été pris au piège et alors tu peux être sûre de le trouver là où tu veux qu'il soit, sans qu'il dispose d'une quelconque ressource pour se faire la malle. _». Des arguments très éloquents sur le papier ; en sera-t-il de même en pratique ? Elle l'espère foutûment en tout cas, et vaut mieux pour ce boutiquier que ça fonctionne — s'il ne veut pas dépérir dans d'atroces souffrances. Contrarier, ou pire, faire échouer les projets passionnels de Jubia Loxar est l'un des pires moyens en ce monde pour mettre un terme à sa vie.

Elle poireaute donc pendant dix minutes, assise ; fait le pied de grue durant cinq minutes, le menton posé sur ses genoux rabattus ; se languit quinze minutes, à ronger ses ongles ; soupire deux minutes, debout ; s'impatiente pendant douze minutes, jetant de rapides œillades dans le trou de la serrure ; se turlupine durant six minutes, son agitation au bord de la limite à ne pas franchir.

Puis, après cinquante minutes et trente-sept secondes de torture temporelle, un bruit résonne.

Elle se fige.

Pulse à cent à l'heure la pompe cardiaque.

Les poils se hérissent ; la pensée se bloque.

Percevoir.  
Cette porte qui claque.

L'hémoglobine tiédit.

Écouter.  
Ce crissement du sol.

L'esprit s'étourdit.

Prêter l'oreille.  
À cette voix basse.

La respiration se hâte.

Deviner.  
Où le corps est et s'en va.

La pupille se dilate.

Entendre.  
Le signal.

Cogne le désir.

La peur s'anime.  
L'excitation domine.  
Le pouls tambourine.

L'heure est venue de se jeter à l'eau.

L'heure est à l'acte final.

Jubia prend une grande inspiration, tente en vain de freiner le feu qui grossit en elle puis tourne la poignée.

Avec soin la porte s'ouvre ; elle entre, marche et s'immobilise.

La chamade le cœur bat.

Un œil se lance vers la couchette. Bien que le visage ne se distingue pas, une silhouette clouée au pieu s'y tient.

De faibles secondes s'égrainent avant qu'elle ne réalise.

Ça a marché.

Il est là, ligoté, muselé ; tout à elle.

_**YES !** _

La joie déborde, non, détone ; dévore de partout et chaque bout.

_Du calme, du calme…_

Inspirer, expirer.

Ne pas se laisser envahir par cette fougue excessive. Ralentir du mieux que faire se peut ce pouls devenu un coureur fou. Réduire la tension. Se contenir. Se maîtriser.

Car tout n'est pas encore joué.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Là, _dé-ten-due_.

Se sentant à nouveau un peu plus stable émotionnellement, la « déglinguée » — comme aime l'appeler le fétichiste de l'acier — s'apprête à exécuter ses tâches finales sauf que le captif ne cesse de remuer avec vivacité, ce qui commence à la fatiguer.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter, les liens sont solidement attachés par un sort magique. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ; Grey-sama est le prisonnier de Jubia. »

Cette évidence est jouissive ; elle dit ça d'une manière terriblement jubilatoire. Oui, Jubia s'exulte de le savoir, de le voir et de le sentir ainsi enchaîner ; sien il est, sien il restera, en cette nuit tout du moins.

Pour autant, la déclaration ne produit guère l'effet escompté : le mage émet des sons hachés, inarticulés ; essaye-t-il de dire quelque chose ? Sans doute mais son temps il perd puisque le tissu empêche toute phrase cohérente et audible de se faire. Après tout, si elle avait voulu que le verbe s'énonce, il n'aurait pas ainsi été privé de langage — ne le comprend-t-il donc pas ? Soupir ; _faut tout leur expliquer, à ces hommes…_

« Maître Grey ne peut pas plus parler que bouger. Y a juste à regarder et à apprécier le spectacle. Et Jubia assure que Grey-sama ne regrettera pas ce qui va suivre. »

Cette sincérité épicurienne prononcée, un énième bidule — ou plus exactement un produit venant du magasin Sexe et Coquinerie installé depuis peu — s'extrait des poches du manteau tout de cuir de l'organisatrice. D'abord mince, l'objet se transforme soudainement en une barre de fer se fixant tout de go au plafond et au sol, après qu'un bouton ait été actionné. Sa détentrice vérifie que cette dernière soit bien accrochée à la verticale puis ceci fait, celle-ci se dirige d'un pas alangui vers l'appareil acoustique ; un morceau est mis sur play (1).

Des notes de guitare ; près de la tige elle revient.

Des sons électriques ; en pleine lumière elle se met.

Une rythmique langoureuse ; de dos elle se tourne.

Une musique suave ; le paletot sans célérité elle enlève.

Un refrain cadencé ; la redingote parterre elle jette.

Un air de romance ; des porte-jarretelles bleu outremer elle révèle.

Le corps se retourne, délicatement.  
Le souffle s'expulse, normalement.  
Le sang chauffe, modérément.  
Le regard brille, ardemment.

_Rappelle-toi : pas de précipitation, aie confiance et amuse-toi._

Avec une certaine timidité le premier mouvement se fait. L'enveloppe anatomique oscille d'abord, s'affirme ensuite à mesure de la mélodie écoulée. Les mains s'invitent, sans trop oser malgré tout ; Jubia se met peu à peu dans le bain en commençant par frôler l'épiderme, son déhanché guère trop salace pour l'instant. Les doigts deviennent alors ceux d'un homme, lui qui calcine la chair et les veines de son touché avide. Très vite l'ambiance gagne en touffeur ; au tour de la poitrine, d'être parcourue. Caresser, palper, s'arrêter sur ces seins bombés. Les mains ne se précipitent pas, elles prennent plaisir à ralentir leur balade, comme pour mieux durcir ces bouts tendus. Doigts qui pincent durant de piètres secondes avant de répandre leur bécotage sur le reste de la carne ; des cuisses jusqu'au cou ils remontent.

Au rythme d'une mandoline frénétique elle se déhanche et se touche de partout.

La posture du debout progressivement se quitte : tout en se pelotant, les genoux fléchissent. Vient le tour du séant de se poser avec la même volupté sur le plancher. Le contact avec la peau procure une sensation délassante ; la libido ne déborde guère. À la fois hédonisme et bien-aise, sans que l'un ne consume l'autre. De même il en va pour cette sensualité que l'apprentie danseuse parvient à déverser sans se presser. Là demeure la difficulté : maîtriser ses pantomimes pour pouvoir les mouler dans une lasciveté juste dosée.

Jubia part en arrière ; s'allonge, toujours aussi molle dans son geste. Et tandis que les paluches se prélassent dans leur frottement du nu et des formes plantureuses, le dos se cambre ; les cajoleries brûlent ; la température monte ; le bas-ventre chauffe ; un soupir inaudible, et de désir s'échappe.

Le coquillard se ferme.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle, et ces sensations enivrantes, si imbibées de délice.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Elle se sent seule, oubliant presque que des billes onyx suivent son tracé sulfureux.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Ne s'éprouve que son propre plaisir érotique. Rien d'autre ne compte, ne se pense, ne se veut.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Seulement se toucher, encore et encore, car il n'y a que ça, en cet instant, qui lui procure un tel sentiment de bien-être.

Ses pupilles se rouvrent. Des battements, réguliers. Une cocotte sanguine, dont le bouillon mijote à feu tempéré. Une culotte, qui s'imprègne.

La fièvre pulse, mais n'explose pas : elle se savoure, et s'utilise. Comme maintenant, dans cette mimique des gambettes qui s'élèvent dans le vide. Comme avec ces escarpins et leur talon en laque, venant se frotter entre eux d'une part et remonter sur la jambe voisine d'autre part. Toutes deux chaloupent ensemble puis finissent par revenir au sol et à redresser le corps sans jamais se dévêtir de leur indolence aguicheuse.

La mélopée intensifie la luxure.

Le bassin se balance avec plus d'insistance, la peau en proie à des attouchements de plus en plus libertins. Il n'y a plus aucun tabou ni réserve, dans les gestes ; elle n'hésite pas à ralentir sur la zone du vice, à glisser ses doigts sur la dentelle, à tripoter en toute indécence cette région impure et caduque. Les jambes d'un coup s'accroupissent, le fessier rejeté violemment en arrière pour se relever avec tout autant d'effervescence.

À nouveau face au mur, la jeune femme descend, se déhanchant incessamment. Elle se penche en avant, mettant ainsi sa tête entre ses jambes écartées. Son fessier positionné en direction du voyeur, ses mains elle fait langoureusement glisser sur ses cannes. Puis se redresse, n'arrêtant pas de soulever et d'abaisser sa croupe pour à la fin se retourner.

Peu à peu le morceau s'amenuise ; l'élan charnel diminue.

La respiration prend un brin d'ampleur, le chaud croquant chaque fibre organique.

Un silence très bref, transpirant et rougeoyant, s'arrime.

Pour de suite et brutalement déguerpir.

Nouvelle et bestiale partition qui rugit (2).

Et cette fois-ci, Jubia ne débute pas en douceur.

D'entrée elle s'attaque à la barre ; l'empoigne sauvagement et, d'une vitesse étonnante, y fait un demi-tour. Le bras droit y reste accroché, son jumeau s'employant à malaxer les autres membres — en particulier le généreux décolleté et l'abdomen au nombril imberbe. Tout ceci sans chômer quant au trémoussement du postérieur bien mis en avant, avec ce string serré. Un touché incendiaire, qui fait perdre la raison et qui en viendrait presque à soutirer des soupirs érotiques à l'orpheline. Au même moment, la crinière part légèrement en arrière, la main remontant jusqu'à la gorge gracieuse et…bandante — elle qui n'attend qu'un ou deux coups de lèches pour s'hydrater.

Un tour complet s'opère : la strip-teaseur est en vis-à-vis avec le spectateur. Quoi de mieux comme moment pour se coller tout entière contre la ferraille ? Aucune goutte les orbes ne perdront de ce contact torride. D'ailleurs, Jubia décide d'onduler telle une danseuse du ventre pour, une fois en bas, se relever précipitamment. Sans attendre et en véritable déchaînée la mage se projette à droite, à gauche, se suspend brutalement pour terminer avec une rotation terriblement suggestive.

Elle ne touche plus terre : ses quilles de chair enlacent, et son corps glisse le long de la tige.

Voix qui tire la corde du chant endiablé, les instruments tintant leurs mesures impétueuses.

Volcanique et farouche.  
Comme sa danse.

Pétillante et violente.  
Comme son regard.

Lente à se redresser, la magicienne saisit le plus haut possible la tige avec ses doigts ; tourne, tourne, tourne puis décolle soudainement du sol, devenant ainsi une toupie autour de l'arc-boutant avec ses bras tendus et ses cheveux pendus dans le vide. Première figure réalisée ; la deuxième viendra en final. Pour le trick en l'instant la femme pluie opte : sur pied et de dos elle se met au bâton de fer, les deux mains accrochées au sommet tandis que ses fesses rebondies font des va-et-vient sur la tringle ; monter, descendre ; se frotter en toute débauche, et sentir ce froid métallique pénétrer cette peau de braise.

Frisson, d'exaltation.

Noyade, dans la dépravation des stimuli.

Folle excitée, de se dépraver juste sous ces yeux d'hommasse.

Lui qui la contemple, statufié sur sa couche ; aime-t-il ? Goûte-t-il comme elle savoure chaque mouvement de sa perversion ? Une brève seconde la jeune femme y pense ; insignifiante question, car elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pour se calciner, elle n'a pas besoin de sa jouissance à lui pour prendre son pied ; elle sait qu'il voit tout, tout de ce qu'elle fait et demeure — juste ça suffit, pour enfiévrer l'entièreté de sa psyché.

Se balance la tête, la tignasse voltigeant en tout sens afin que le ballet n'en soit que plus animal. L'une des guiboles étreint la tringle, la colonne vertébrale arquée. S'ensuit l'ultime gymnastique : Jubia monte jusqu'à l'extrémité de la barre, telle Jane remontant sa liane puis s'arrête au beau milieu de sa descente. Immobile, seule sa jambe droite bande, celle-là même qui de suite après se referme sur le contrefort en acier et la fait pirouetter jusqu'en bas. Là, l'ex-membre d'une guilde noire s'allonge à côté du partenaire de sa tarentelle, et attend.

Une paluche sur le barreau, l'autre étendue en arrière.

Elle entend, son pouls rosser en parfait boxeur survolté.

Une jambe repliée, l'autre droite comme un i.

Elle écoute, la fin du morceau de musique.

Du rock électrique, un corps bouillonnant.

Elle s'y trempe, dans cette mare euphorique.

Un silence accoste, l'entêtante chaleur voguant dans l'atmosphère.

Ne résonnent alors plus que les vapeurs de luxures, et son cœur qui palpite. La fatigue n'a que peu montré sa présence par ses gouttelettes. Toutefois, la faible moiteur du ventre ne rend l'écorce physique que plus alléchante.

La contremaître des flots marins finit par se rehausser en parfaite experte du leste — comme si se remettre trop vite ou trop brusquement sur pied briserait cette tension incandescente. Guère de suite son attention se porte vers l'observateur muet. La jeune femme d'abord appuie sur le bouton faisant revenir à son état d'origine l'accessoire, à savoir une barre miniature. Ce n'est qu'après ça que les orbes daignent enfin cibler ce lit du fond, la pensée et la psyché ballottées.

Encore imbibée de sa fièvre, Jubia laisse le sablier de la durée s'égrainer un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou déclarer. À dire vrai, c'est surtout à cause de son esprit échauffé plus qu'à son manque d'initiative qu'elle ne bouge pas. Dans son état, mieux vaut ne pas se précipiter ; y aller en douceur et en toute rigueur car ça lui ferait mal, très, de gâcher tout et ce à la fin par-dessus le marché.

Une fois donc la flamme moins indocile, la mage s'aiguille en direction du détenu, lui qui n'a pas remué d'un pouce et dont aucun mot n'a franchi la barrière labiale ; pour un peu ça en inquiéterait la bleue, ce manque flagrant d'animation.

S'est-il endormi ?

Un pas ; lascivement elle s'avance.

Comment peut-on pioncer quand pareil tableau s'offre aux mirettes ? C'est ridicule.

Deux pas ; la distance se réduit.

Ou alors il s'est ennuyé ?

Trois pas ; l'incertitude pointe.

Une hypothèse loin du farfelu, bien au contraire.

Quatre pas ; la défiance s'enracine.

Et si ça ne lui avait pas plu ?

Cinq pas ; la crainte s'amène.

Est-elle allée trop loin ?

Six pas ; le regret picore.

N'aurait-elle pas dû ?

Sept pas ; l'erreur se pense.

Lui en veut-il ?

Huit pas ; le plus mauvais s'envisage.

S'est-elle trompée sur son compte ?

Neuf pas ; l'angoisse étrangle.

Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas !?

Dix pas ; elle le voit.

Et tout s'arrête.

La prise de tête.  
La respiration.  
La réflexion.  
Le temps.

Paralysée, elle est.

Au pied du plumard.

Ce visage reluit.

Et les prunes oculaires n'en reviennent pas.

De ce que qu'elles dévisagent.

C'est ahurissant ; impossible.

Estomaquée, pétrifiée, bouleversée.

Jubia n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Ça ne se peut pas.

Non.

Ce n'est pas dieu possible.

Pourtant, sa bouche prononce ce qui immanquablement ne se veut ni ne s'estime pour vrai.

« Na… Natsu-san… ? »

Non pas une réelle interrogation, mais une parole d'effroi.

Le prénom a beau retentir, Jubia ne parvient à croire en ce réel ; c'est juste tellement… invraisemblable, sidérant, insensé, horrible ! Pas moyen de connecter deux neurones entre eux, ni même d'envisager les choses avec un semblant de calme — du tout, qu'elle ne peut gouverner l'ébullition de ses émotions. Le besoin, absolu et fou de se voiler la face prend le pas sur la lucidité mais cela compter sans la vue, atroce qu'est cette dernière à ne pouvoir être pervertie ou fourvoyée.

Car la vue ne trompe pas.

Et les pupilles sont pétrifiées du portrait brossé dans l'esprit : cette anatomie à la musculature tout aussi notable qu'appétissante — surtout au niveau de l'abdomen —, ce pantalon large avec son tissu tout de blanc éclatant, ce gilet sans manche dont les bordures jaunes s'unissent dans l'harmonieux avec ce noir dominant, cet emblème gravé sur l'épaule qui agresse de par son grenat pétant, ce brassard jusqu'à maintenant inaperçu porté au poignet droit, cette inséparable écharpe faite d'écailles de dragon et cette coiffe reconnue entre mille, avec ces pics si criards de rose…

Non pas Grey Fullbuster.

Qui l'a regardée.  
Qui a joui du spectacle.  
Qui a suivi ses ébats torrides.  
Qui a été sien.

Mais Natsu Dragneel.

Lui seul, assistant et goûtant à sa danse du feu.

Jubia en reste atterrée ; même dans ses rêves les plus détraqués elle n'a et n'aurait (assurément) jamais imaginé offrir pareil show au fils d'Igneel. C'est complètement surréaliste, de quoi être figée dans l'espace pendant une durée indéterminée ; chose se passant en l'instant puisqu'il lui faut deux bonnes minutes, au moins, avant d'enfin avoir la bougeotte d'une part et de considérer l'indubitable d'autre part — en plus de prendre conscience d'une évidence toute aussi fracassante : le plan a foiré, totalement et ce de la plus inconcevable des façons.

Encore sous le choc, c'est d'une voix hachée voire chancelante que la mage consent à sortir de sa parésie.

« Que… Que fait Natsu-san ici ? C'est… c'est la chambre et la maison de Grey-sama. »

Souillé un chouïa par une bile naissante, le fait relevé exprime sans hypocrisie que ce n'est en rien elle, la fautive, mais bien lui ; ce dragon slayer qui s'est trompé, qui est là où il ne devrait être et qui jamais, ô grand jamais, n'aurait dû voir ce qu'il a vu. Ce dernier justement gigote, mugissant des phonèmes indéchiffrables. La femme pluie s'approche alors de lui et lui retire le bandeau empêchant toute vocalise.

Entrecoupé de paroles ordurières, un grand bol d'air il respire pendant qu'elle le scrute de sa rétine inflexible.

L'humeur, un poil trempée dans l'hostilité n'explose pas mais a contrario s'amenuise. L'envie d'étrangler ou même de cracher son venin ne vient à l'esprit. Sa stupéfaction tout comme sa colère se dissipent à mesure que les globes oculaires s'enfoncent dans ces yeux pétillants. Et à trop longtemps le sonder, ce coquillard en viendrait presque à l'envoûter, certes pas autant ni aussi passionnément que le fait l'exhibitionniste mais n'empêche qu'il y a un quelque chose d'attractif, chez ce chalumeau incarné. Et ce n'est pas cette proximité subitement remarquée qui va arranger les choses — tout l'effet inverse que ça fait avec ces joues en surchauffes et cette fébrilité relancée dans toute la pulpe.

Proches, trop proches.

Leur souffle se mélange.  
Leurs orbes se pénètrent.

Position suggestive, trop suggestive.

Lui ligoté au pieu.  
Elle à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Visages près, trop près.

Leur nez est à deux doigts de se frôler.  
Leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètres.

Affriolant, trop affriolant.

Une lingerie fine.  
Des corps bien en chair.

Chaud, trop chaud.

Du nu se touchant.  
Deux individus s'embrasant.

Et ce désir…  
Irrépressible.

Et cet élan…  
Stoppé juste à temps.

La poignée grince ; la psyché et autres mouvements se figent.

La porte s'ouvre ; la tête se tourne.

Quelqu'un entre ; le cœur s'arrête.

La trachée est bloquée, comme la pensée.

Juste l'horreur absolue, qui s'éprouve. Juste la pire chose en ce monde, qui se joue.

Juste une honte pharaonique. Juste une envie de mourir.

« C'est pas c'que tu crois Grey… »

La réplique, étrangement grave et pleutre du flamant rose électrocute Jubia ; derechef la mère pluviale se retire de la couchette, fossettes et âme en combustion.

Elle s'écarte complètement du ligoté, instaurant de la sorte une distance socialement correcte. Ce n'est plus un mètre qui les sépare mais six tout au moins, comme si c'était la peste qui se fuyait — mais peut-être est-ce le cas ? À coup sûr le malade des transports est une lèpre car aucun homme en cette terre ne l'a à ce point placée dans une situation aussi compromettante. Et il lui en faut, à Jubia Loxar, pour se sentir ainsi contrit… Cette dernière au demeurant ne fait guère sa fière ; a tendance plutôt de se faire la plus discrète possible, à défaut de se faire in extenso oublier. Pas même elle n'ose lever ne serait-ce qu'un œil auprès du nouvel arrivant, tant la turpitude gangrène ; à cent pied sous terre elle voudrait être, ici et maintenant !

« Et je crois quoi, au juste ? »

Le ton, plein d'une âpreté mordante et aigrie, extirpe la mage de sa lâcheté : sa lucarne au bleu pastelle s'accroche à celle aniline du brun ; elle déglutit.

Les perles onyx grésillent d'éclairs voltaïques : Grey est royalement furieux. À travers ce regard noir, si noir, la jeune femme y devine l'intenable animosité en train d'infecter les veines. Plus loin on peut aller et pressentir grâce à cette aura bigrement courroucée que le créateur des glaces est en l'instant épris d'une appétence suprême, quant à frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un — comme Natsu, par exemple ; que le féru du givre ne s'en prive guère ! Ça lui fera, à elle la poltronne, une excellente opportunité pour s'échapper en douce telle une souris de laboratoire. L'orpheline n'aura alors plus à soutenir ce regard accablant et douloureusement dépouillé de fascination.

Tellement c'est embarrassant, voire humiliant cette situation que l'amoureuse transie en oublie complètement de reluquer des pieds à la tête le brun, comme elle le fait assidûment et l'aurait de toute évidence fait dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, en plus que le contexte ne se prête pas à sa lubie coutumière, l'ex-Phantom n'en a pas envie ; au final, c'est peut-être ça qui demeure le plus désolant dans l'histoire — vouloir à ce point déguerpir d'ici, loin du beau Grey-sama alors qu'elle a toujours et follement voulu être au plus proche de lui.

« Euh… bugge l'excité du feu.

— Jubia pensait que c'était Grey-sama ! Elle n'a su que c'était Natsu-san que trop tard ! certifie celle-ci en guise de plaidoirie. Si Jubia avait su plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas… »

Sa phrase la magicienne laisse en suspend, encore imprégnée d'images d'elle en train de se caresser en parfaite dépravée sous les yeux du dragon slayer ; la gêne enfle, la croque d'un coup et toute crue.

« Pas quoi ? reprend le pro de l'air glacé, agacé. Tu m'attendais pour quoi, exactement ? exige-t-il de ce même timbre revêche.

— Jubia… balbutie-t-elle, rouge écrevisse et ne sachant où se mettre.

— Jubia voulait te montrer sa nouvelle lingerie. », énonce de but en blanc le mangeur de flammes.

Cette brusque prise de parole surprend la bleue, lui faisant illico poser sa vision sur celui qui vient à la minute même de passer d'un fauteur de trouble à un messie inouï.

De manière spontanée il a rétorqué, sans que dans ses cordes vocales y tinte l'écho grondant de la contrefaçon ou de la précipitation. Pour le moins calme il semble, à en juger par sa détente apparente. Ni dans sa voix, ni dans son coquillard ne se niche cet affreux malaise ; flegme jalousé, elle qui n'a droit qu'à un embarras avarié ! N'a-t-il donc pas été un brin contraint de la position dans laquelle ils ont été surpris ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait qui les a découvert… Incroyable, et friande inconvenance. Il est en quelque sorte désinvolte, à paraître ainsi décontracté dans une situation aussi équivoque. Impertinence qui sans contredit l'énerve, et qui malgré tout... la charme — cette attitude moulée dans une virilité involontaire.

Oui, Natsu a quelque chose d'immanquablement attirant, à cet instant, dans cette posture ; et ce regard de braise… Tentée la mage serait de s'y noyer à perpétuité, tant ce feu simple mais vivace des orbes hypnotise.

Ses propos en revanche n'ont guère autant de popularité auprès du coursier de l'hiver, leur persuasion étant pour le moins improductive. En effet, Grey ne se montre guère convaincu. L'ange qui passe ainsi que son scepticisme tape-à-l'œil en sont la preuve unanime.

« Et y a besoin que j'sois attaché au pieu pour ça ? interroge-t-il, sa défiance tout autant que son caractère hargneux touchant des sommets.

— Avec ta sale manie de te désaper n'importe où et n'importe quand, qui sait c'que t'aurais fait… sous-entend le kamikaze au crin rose, le sourire du maraud au coin des lippes.

— Va te faite foutre Natsu, assène le brun avec une agressivité des plus virulentes, piqué au vif.

— J'y comptais bien ; tu nous as même interrompu quand on allait s'y mettre… », le provoque-t-il ouvertement et de la plus déplacée des façons.

Mort du son, et stupéfaction.

Jubia reste abasourdie, tellement c'est fou, sa répartie. Elle ne sait même pas quoi en penser ni comment réagir, tant elle ne s'y est attendue. Il est barge, pour sortir un truc pareil ; il veut se faire ravaler la façade ou quoi !? Car incontestablement que sa tête va se retrouver emplâtrer dans un mur, à ainsi raconter leur dévergondage ; fredaine tout à fait fausse, bien que dans son cas à elle, il a en effet été question de libertinage mais d'aucune façon ça n'a été et n'aurait été de cet _ordre_-là ! Quoique… qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné si l'émérite du froid ne les avait interrompus ? Un frisson remonte l'échine ; le chaud à nouveau se plante et se propage, en sa carne de femme dévoyée.

« Tu s'rais même pas capable de la faire jouir en pauvre néophyte que tu es… », allègue le roi du strip-tease, implacable dans sa verve et dans sa lucarne.

Rebelote : un blanc plane.

Si la jeune femme a cru le discours de Natsu comme demeurant le plus percutant et effarant de tous, elle s'est trompée, lourdement ; la déclaration de Grey le surpasse sur tous les points. Médusée au plus haut point, elle est, car au-delà du contenu même — qui a de quoi éberluer quand on sait qui le dit —, il y a la manière de formuler et le créateur des glaces a déclaré la chose sans quelconque pudeur ou confusion, du tout. Une pure et vraie affirmation que ça sonne dans sa bouche, comme si c'était un fait avéré que pas un instant ni une seule fois la récente fée ne hurlerait de plaisir sous les coups de reins de Natsu.

_Jubia demande à voir…_

Mais c'est là tout le pire, en fin de compte : elle qui décidément ne peut s'empêcher d'être corrompue par son vice, sa fringale érotique — après tout, l'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion… Pour autant, son déportement ne s'éclipse de sa coque individuelle, ne s'ouvrant à l'extérieur ni ne se donnant en pâture aux potentiels intéressés. Tout en silence et en véritable solitaire elle s'éprend ; brûle de chair et d'affects impurs.

« QUOI !? joue les vierges effarouchées le rival en se redressant vivement, indigné. Parce que tu crois p't'être que t'y arriverais, toi le constipé d'la baise et du sentiment !?

— Moi au moins j'éjaculerai pas comme un puceau dès les préliminaires ! objecte du tac au tac l'Ice Maker qui à mesure de la joute verbale s'est rapproché du plumard.

— Enfoiré de nudiste ! s'exclame enragé l'offensé en tirant comme un dératé sur ses liens. Tu veux qu'je te montre si je suis un foutu bleu-bite !?

— J'attends qu'ça, pauvre bougie d'merde ! »

_Oh mon dieu… _

Comment ça a pu tourné de la sorte !? Un vrai champ de bataille que la chambre est devenue, avec en guise d'armes à feu ces sacres furibards ; mélange de bestialité et d'obscénités certes tout à fait indécentes mais pas si dépourvues d'attrait… Jubia, pendant quelques secondes, est tentée de rester ; leur proposer de tester leur profession de foi respective. Ô combien ça lui aurait plu, à cette authentique obsédée mais très vite ça lui passe.

Ce qui s'orchestre ici et maintenant, c'est une guerre de l'ego ; un combat de coqs. Ils ne la percutent même plus, l'ex-partisane d'une guilde noire faisant dès lors partie intégrante du décor.

Elle disparaît, comme par magie, du paysage — une action guère seulement pensée dans son sens métaphorique. En effet, ça arrange la mage qu'ils soient tous deux englués dans leur rivalité infernale, ainsi une inopinée occasion de quitter ce guêpier ils lui offrent. Pour sûr que cette chance elle ne laisse passer, car bien qu'une part d'elle-même veuille à tout prix assouvir sa perversion maladive, un réel souhait il y a de battre en retraite ; injecter enfin un peu de repos dans la psyché, elle qui n'a cessé d'être secouée et incendiée de toute part.

Résolument décidée, Jubia rase le mur et sur la pointe des pieds atteint la porte. L'œil aux aguets, elle prend garde à ce qu'aucun ne la remarque et peut s'immobiliser séance tenante si par malheur l'un la chipe en train de fuir. Cette brutale paralysie cependant elle n'a eu à appliquer : les houspilleurs ne réagissent pas, continuant inlassablement à se mettre dessus. Arrivée à la porte, l'invocatrice des pluies leur jette un dernier coup d'oeil ; elle sourit et tandis que Grey, enraciné au pied de sa couche, envoie une énième et grossière couleuvre au ligoté, Jubia s'extirpe de là.

La porte claque.

Un instant celle arpentant la mer salée s'y adosse ; martèlent les battements cardiaques, la ventilation pulmonaire frénétiquement en marche. Tant ça tambourine dans la cage organique qu'une main se pose sur le torse. Le sablier du temps coule plusieurs secondes, afin que les idées redeviennent claires, afin que la température chute graduellement. Oui, une durée notable se mangeotte pour prendre véritablement conscience de ce qui s'est passé, dans cette chambre.

Pure nuit de folie.

L'indocile surprise de la vie.  
La rencontre qui ébahit.  
L'instant à jamais inscrit.

Pure nuit de surprise.

Le brasier a été total : sa danse, son corps, son âme, ce soir, l'auditoire… En particulier Natsu, qui parmi tous est ce qu'elle retient.

Lui, le ligoté.  
Lui, le mateur.  
Lui, son prisonnier.  
Lui, un très court instant appété.

Bien sûr, l'effervescence du moment y est pour beaucoup, dans cette soif inopinée. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose d'autre ; ce regard, si captivant de vitalité ; cette iris, flamboyante ; cette chaleur, débordante et pleine de vie ; cette fringance, qui contamine ; cet être, qui mystérieusement et pour la première fois magnétise. Un instant elle a voulu y goûter, à tout ça — savoir quelle sapidité ça aurait, savoir si ça lui plairait, savoir si le feu serait aussi délectable que la glace… Pendant un instant, rare mais vivace, Grey n'a plus existé. Pendant un instant, elle l'a oublié et rayé de son anamnèse.

Pendant un instant, le feu a supplanté le froid.

Une curieuse réalité, qui tout aussi inexplicablement lui plaît. Non pas qu'elle ne soit plus cette adoratrice invétérée du disciple d'Ul, juste que cette fois, son ardeur a été allumée et amplifiée par tout autre chose — une chose totalement différente et pourtant ô combien agréable.

Autre chose, de convoitée. Autre chose, d'éprouvée. Autre chose, qui se passe.

Chaleur bienfaisante. Chaleur délassante. Chaleur attirante.

Si bon, d'être enveloppée par ce feu rayonnant et vecteur d'allégresse ; incontestablement, il calcine. Tout ce qui l'approche ou le touche finit par s'embraser.

Et Jubia brûle, ce soir.

Demain, la norme sentimentale adviendra. Demain, la passion sera pour un. Demain, la glace reprendra sa place.

Mais ce soir, c'est le feu qui reluit et enflamme ; cette nuit, Jubia savoure et éprouve le feu, uniquement.

Cette sommaire introspection des affects achevée, la jeune femme enfin décolle. Nullement pressée ou nerveuse, elle quitte le domicile avec autour du cœur le drap chaud et précieux du bien-être qui emmaillote.

* * *

Place à l'aurore, et aux jets doucereux du petit jour sur le chemin menant à la guilde.

Jubia baille, de fines larmes recluses dans le coin de ses yeux. Quinzième bâillée, depuis qu'elle est « levée » et pour sûr que ça ne sera la dernière. À dire vrai, toutes les dix minutes sa bouche perce le mutisme ambiant par cette fatigue non décampée. Dans le pâté l'esprit est, comme le métabolisme passé en mode automatique. La marche également se fait sans gouvernail ; l'habitude qui en réalité achemine vers Fairy Tail.

La nuit, du moins celle passée en sa chaumière, n'a été que trop longue.

Des heures, à tourner. Des soupirs, incessants. Un agacement, toujours plus croissant. Pas un œil elle n'a réussi à fermer. Le somme ne l'a guère cueillie comme elle l'espérait ou le prévoyait. La fatigue pourtant a été au rendez-vous. Cet armada d'émotions volcaniques et vécu lors de l'acte final l'a neuf fois sur dix harassée comme jamais. Ni le psychisme ni le métabolisme n'ont été épargnés : tous deux ont subi l'assaut incontrôlable du coup de pompe. Et c'est ce même émoi impétueux qui l'a empêchée de plonger aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée — traître et infâme qu'il a été, pour ça. Au lieu de ça, ce sont des vestiges mémoriels (et fébriles) qui ont pourri l'esprit : leur visage à tous deux si près l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait fallu un simple mouvement pour déguster les lippes, sa chorégraphie rediffusée en boucle avec en tête l'identité manifeste du spectateur, des fantasmes inhabituels (en raison de l'alter ego représenté) mais non des moins concupiscents, la suite imaginée et immanquablement charnelle qui se serait passée sans l'entrée de Grey, les possibles trames pensées si elle serait restée dans la chambre avec eux (tous deux), et encore tout un tas de fabulations — polissonnes, bien entendu.

Un bâillement, le dix-huitième.

Oui, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit ou si peu.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce matin du sept août, Jubia a la tête dans le guidon. Compte tenu de son état de presque somnambule, la régente des ondées ne peut apprécier le repos sonore flânant en ce moment dans les rues de Magnoria, pas plus qu'elle ne hume les senteurs entêtantes et abondantes des viennoiseries cuites au four. Le ciel irradie de son azur enchanteur mais les prunelles ne se sont pas même une fois attardées dessus, ces dernières trop préoccupées à se perdre dans le vide lointain. Une vue amorphe qui du reste rend aveugles les plusieurs salutations lancées à son adresse.

Jubia ne fait que marcher, et bâiller.

À l'ouest, elle est.

Chez elle la mage aurait pu rester mais ne l'a pas voulu ; à quoi ça aurait servi ? Si ce n'est s'engluer encore et toujours plus dans son vice pathologique, avec ces fables et autres rabâchages lubriques. Non, il lui fallait de l'air frais, du bruit, des bagarres, du tapage ; tout sauf un endroit clos qui n'aurait cessé de rembobiner sa soirée. Pas mieux donc que la guilde pour évader son esprit, surtout qu'une vive envie de voir ces intrépides du bulbe et du cœur est là. Nul doute qu'être entourée par sa famille lui oxygénera la caboche — elle qui a trop été gagnée par l'émulation.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à déambuler, Jubia franchit le seuil.

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, la cohue n'asservit en bon dictateur. Chose pas si surprenante ou anormale que ça puisque l'aube vient à peine d'éclore ; la plupart des membres doivent être avachis sur leur couchette, cul nu ou à moitié couverts d'un drap — une vraie canicule ce mois d'été et ça étonnerait beaucoup la bleue d'être l'unique à clore l'œil dans le plus simple des appareils ; la température peut avoisiner les trente-cinq degré la nuit, de quoi dissuader l'Édo Grey de garder ses innombrables couches de vêtements.

Elle trace jusqu'au bar, distinguant ça et là les signes qui font de Fairy Tail la guilde qu'elle est : des chopes à moitié ou entièrement vides, des tables encrassées et d'autres élégantes de propreté, un Happy en train de faire la court à une Carla rigide comme du bambou, quelques mages au portrait défiguré et ronflant comme des locomotives, certains avachis un peu n'importe où (et sur n'importe quoi) comme Cana décuvant sur son amant le tonneau — la bave en plus —, des verres renversés, des traces du dernier tohu-bohu magique, des chaises brisées en copeaux de bois, un tableau de quêtes garnis, une Erza en train d'enfourner becquée après becquée son péché mignon, des murs tapisser de crasse (nourritures et boissons étant prises pour des munitions de catapulte), et bien sûr une Mirajane éclatante par sa bonne humeur matinale. Cette dernière d'ailleurs offre à la traqueuse du naturiste son accueil le plus tonique, une fois la bleue assise au comptoir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Mira-san, renvoie avec amabilité l'orpheline.

— C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit à la guilde de si bon matin, constate la barmaid en rinçant une chope. Un Earl Grey, comme d'habitude ?

— Non, un café s'il te plaît. Jubia n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit, explique celle-ci après que la serveuse lui ait tourné le dos. Jubia était réveillée depuis longtemps et au lieu de rester chez-soi à se tourner les pouces, elle a préféré venir plus tôt ; Jubia avait envie et ne pouvait plus se rendormir, alors… »

En plus de lui offrir son sourire le plus compatissant, Mirajane livre la commande et, le remerciement donné, l'amoureuse ceinture sa tasse puis l'apporte à son nez ; d'abord inhaler l'arôme fort, pour mieux balayer la brume des pensées puis ensuite tremper sa bouche pour ainsi définitivement dégourdir l'esprit. Le liquide, corsé, descend le long de la trachée ; bouillon fumeux qui embaume la gorge et réveille pour de bon. Ça coule et se boit tout seul ; ça fait du bien !

« Remarque, tu n'es pas la seule, avise la mage aux cheveux d'ivoire en fixant des yeux la lève-tôt .

— Comment ça ? interroge intriguée la bleutée en prenant une seconde lampée de sa bibine.

— Grey et Natsu sont eux aussi venus plus tôt, à peu près au même moment mais le plus curieux c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, relate-t-elle en véritable commère.

— Pas un mot, un seul ? plisse des yeux la femme pluie, de plus en plus interloquée.

— Oui et aucun des deux n'a voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. M'est avis que quelque chose s'est passée, hier soir, entre eux… », suspecte l'aînée Strauss dans un chuchotement privé entre elle et la bleue.

Jubia ne pipe mot, observe Mirajane partir toute guillerette servir les nouveaux arrivants et se contente d'avaler son moka l'air de rien ; apparence du perplexe, façade de la non intéressée ou concernée. Or en réalité la mage d'eau demeure d'une part la plus impliquée de tous et n'est certainement pas insensible ou indifférente à ce potin matinal d'autre part. De suite cela a (r)éveillé les souvenirs, voire carrément les affects refoulés de cette nuit… avec en prime une question obsédante : que s'est-il passé, quand elle est partie ? Presque tentée d'aller les voir, un par un ; enquêter pour savoir, tout : ce qu'ils ont dit, ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils ont pensé — surtout ce qu'ils en ont pensé, d'elle, de sa tenue, de cette nuit… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à ce tourment lancinant s'en rajoute un autre, beaucoup plus préoccupant et foudroyant : comment doit-elle agir avec eux, à présent — après ce qui est arrivé ?

Obnubilée par la réussite du dessein et entortillée dans l'aven décousu de ses sentiments, Jubia n'a pas une seconde pensé à la suite ni à ce que cela entraînerait, en particulier par rapport au(x) comportement(s) à adopter après coup. Non, pas une fois la jeune femme n'a réfléchi à comment elle se conduirait au quotidien, lors de ces jours — eux qui sont si éloignés et dépourvus du libertinage du soir… Et ça la fige, l'alarme subitement et vigoureusement car ne sait pas, absolument pas, de quelle manière elle doit se comporter et ce autant avec le dragon slayer qu'avec le maître des flocons.

Une panne sèche totale, en plus de sentir l'anxiété peu à peu gonfler ; de quoi l'empêcher de réfléchir pendant un moment tant ce point, passé à la trappe avec un naturel prodigieux (connerie phénoménale !), apparaît tout à coup effroyablement primordial. C'est comme se prendre une gifle en pleine poire ; un genre de beigne qu'on n'attend pas et qui pourtant marque à jamais la psyché.

Et c'est précisément ce qui est en train de se passer, pour Jubia : elle vient de se prendre une sacrée mandale.

Toutefois, le stress n'a que peu profité de son pouvoir de remous ; Gajeel l'accoste, l'acolyte poilu de ce dernier s'asseyant sur le bar avec entre ses pattes un kiwi sorti on ne sait où.

« Alors la go-go danseuse, c'était comment ? L'empaffé de glaçon a fondu ? demande des plus curieux et finauds son partenaire de l'époque Phantom, accoudé au comptoir.

— Il n'a pas fui ou n'a pris peur en te voyant faire ? renchérit avec sérieux Lily en pelant son fruit exotique.

— Tu parles… Il a dû en r'demander ouais, pervers comme il est ! profère-t-il en parfait convaincu.

— Mais vous allez arrêtez oui ! parvient à en place une l'interviewée, mécontente face à leurs préjugées faciles et irritants. Et puis d'abord, poursuit celle-ci avec un ton plus calme et dur, Grey-sama n'a pas « fondu », ni fui et a eu encore moins peur.

— Ben alors quoi ? s'étonne le gobeur d'acier, un brin déçu et pas un pète touché par le semonce de sa compère. Il s'est endormi p't'être ? lance-t-il, moqueur. Non, en fait, tu n'as pas été une assez grosse chaudasse pour lui…

— Gajeel-kun ! », s'offusque stricto sensu la sous-estimée.

Sa réaction, propre à un cri poussé lors de révélations scandaleuses, déclenche chez l'éhonté un ricanement franc et narquois, tandis que l'invocatrice des flots pique un fard faramineux — le félin se contentant quant à lui de sourire, un bout de son agrume mâchouillée puis gobée.

« Genre ça t'choque, c'que je dis… Fais pas ta sainte nitouche Jub', ça prend pas avec moi. »

La blâmée ne le sait que trop bien, et ce ton tout autant que ce regard péremptoire illustre à quel point cette tête de clou n'est dupe ni ce candide qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit.

« Bon maintenant tu vas accoucher oui ou merde ? J'veux savoir moi, s'impatiente le fils Metalicanna.

— Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça, d'abord ? s'enquit l'ex-partisane d'une guilde noire, retardant du mieux qu'elle peut l'inévitable.

— Parce qu'y a sûrement d'quoi se fendre la poire. T'as la guigne Jub' et il t'arrive toujours des trucs pas possibles, du genre qui n'arrivent qu'à toi et qui sont foutrement poilants à entendre ; j'ai pas raison ? »

Ô que oui, il a monstrueusement raison. L'experte des océans a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations rocambolesques et guère ou si peu à son avantage. En y repensant, c'est vrai que ses plans échafaudés font un peu ce qu'ils veulent, ne suivant le tracé droit et étroit qu'elle a au départ prévu. Faut que ça capote, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; une poisseuse dans toute sa splendeur et Gajeel en a du reste fait l'expérience autant qu'elle.

« Et puis, j'suis ton premier partenaire alors tu te dois d'me dire. »

Si en plus il tire la corde sensible, c'est mort ; un satané manipulateur, le Redfox. M'enfin, la jeune femme pourra sortir toutes les excuses — aussi crédibles soient ces dernières — qu'elle veut, ça ne changera rien au fait que tous deux savent que l'aveu se fera. De tout temps à jamais il en a été ainsi ; la bleue ne peut s'empêcher de lui raconter car, au fond, elle en a bougrement envie.

« Eh bien, ça ne c'est pas passé exactement comme prévu, se démasque la vérité à demi rendue public.

— C't'à-dire ? sollicite d'être éclairée la lanterne de l'antipathique.

— Ce…

— Jubia. »

Le reste de la phrase chute dans le vide.

Respiration qui s'arrête, lorsque l'hélée se tourne à sa droite.  
Cœur qui s'emballe, lorsque l'interpellée reconnaît son interlocuteur.  
Chaleur qui perfore, lorsque son iris l'apostrophée noie dans celui qui les rejoint.  
Fièvre qui revient à la charge, lorsqu'il se met juste à côté.

Le reste s'efface illico presto.

Elle ne regarde et ne rôtit (plus) que par lui.

« Putain Salamander tu fais chier ! s'exclame furibond le percé de la peau. Tu vois pas qu'on était en train d'causer là !?

— Rien à foutre. J'viens pour parler à Jubia, l'envoie royalement balader le jeune à la coupe rosie, ne lui accordant pas même une œillade.

— Tu vas t'prendre mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est tout c'que tu vas (a)voir ouais ! tonne l'endiablé en saisissant par le col le futur (proche ?) bastonner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu-san ? »

La réplique, sortie ex abrupto et oralisée de la plus sérieuse des voix déconcerte d'emblée Gajeel qui sous le coup lâche sa prise ; regard interdit qu'il appose sur une mage d'eau intégralement focalisée sur le chalumeau humain, à en croire l'envoûtement de ses yeux — eux qui ne se détachent du malabar incarné.

« Est-ce que tu comptes refaire ce que t'as fait hier soir, un d'ces quatre ? Car si c'est l'cas, j'veux encore être de la partie. »

Un silence, lourd.  
Un silence, qui dure.  
Un silence, de mort.

Dans la plus simple et la plus normale des questions, les paroles se sont enroulées. Tout à fait anodin de réclamer une chose pareille, c'est sûr.

C'est juste sensationnel, comme requête.

L'assemblée en reste pantoise, muette ; les mouches s'entendent voler, et n'a que des bouches bées.

Il n'y a pas de mots véritables pour dire ce qui se passe, pour dire ce qui se ressent là tout de suite.

Ce mage est complètement renversant, à tout point de vue.

L'information a d'ailleurs un certain mal à être traitée par les neurones ; bug du cerveau.

Et pourtant quelqu'un réagit enfin ; pas Gajeel, ni Lily et encore moins Jubia.

Non, eux, ils sont toujours en mode « what the fuck !? ».

C'est une toute autre personne qui va broyer de la plus furieuse des façons cette paralysie générale.

« Natsu… espèce de GROS ENFOIRÉ ! »

Grey, hurlant tout son soûl, se jette tel un fauve enragé sur son rival incontesté et l'entraîne dans l'une de leurs rixes les plus violentes qu'ils aient été donnés de faire.

Pile à ce moment, le manieur de métaux revient parmi les actifs et ce d'une manière tout aussi exubérante que brutale : il éclate de rire, à un point tel qu'il doit se plier en deux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre — les larmes au bord des yeux. Très vite ce dernier est rejoint par son inséparable matou ; Lily pouffe.

À ce raffut de tous les diables s'amène, cerise sur le gâteau, les quelques pairs d'œil fouille-au-pot de la guilde ; des membres dont l'absolue incompréhension se reflète tout autant par leur expression interloquée que par leurs messes basses.

Quant à Jubia…

Elle ne bouge pas, le regard perdu quelque part.

Elle n'est plus connectée à ce monde physique et matériel.

Elle dérive dans son pot affectif.

Elle brûle.

Elle pense.

_Et pourquoi pas…_

Elle sourit.

Oui, après tout pourquoi pas.  
Juste une dernière fois.  
Rejouer sa danse.  
Pour lui et seulement pour lui.  
Car c'est en fin de compte tout ce qu'elle veut et demeure.

De l'eau en feu.

* * *

(1) : pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici le titre de la chanson qu'a choisi Jubia (et moi), _Bella_ de Carlos Santana et tiré du film Desperado. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vous conseille alors d'écouter — si vous voulez de la musique lors de votre lecture — un morceau sensuel.

(2) : titre du deuxième morceau sélectionné, intitulé _Alone In The Dark_ de John Hiatt et tiré du film True Lies. Si vous voulez vous faire une idée « concrète » et visuelle je dirais de la danse de Jubia, je vous conseille de regarder le passage où Jamie Lee Curtis dans True Lies fait son strip car je m'en suis pas mal inspirée.

* * *

_Mwahahaha, cette Jub', incorrigible ! Une vraie perverse comme on a fait peu ! J'adore, pas vous ? Et je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je me détourne du gruvia pour flirter avec le natvia… Faut dire que ces deux-là ensemble, moi ça me fait grave fantasmer en plus de trouver ça croustillant. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette connerie brûlante et si jubiatique car pour ma part, je me suis régalée et me régale toujours d'imaginer pareille scène. _

_Quant à toi ma chère Achrome, j'espère de tout cœur que tu as aimé autant que moi car j'ai énormément pensé à toi en écrivant ce récit mais surtout, je veux et ordonne (oui oui, je somme comme une vraie despote) que lors de ton commentaire, tu sois la plus franche possible et ce même si c'est pour me dire que ben non, t'as aimé (ou pas, qui sait) mais sans plus ; t'as intérêt à me dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité (pour un peu on se croirait à un procès là…). _

_Avant de vous laisser, j'ai un autre truc chiant à dire : j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire deux autres chapitres qui seraient plus des bonus qu'une potentielle suite — bien que l'un deux s'orientera légèrement dans ce sens-là. Je voulais savoir si déjà toi Achrome tu aimerais lire ces deux autres parties qui sont en cours d'écriture (ou bien si tu préfères rester sur cet OS), et ensuite je voulais savoir si ceux qui ont lu cette partie voudraient eux aussi parcourir ces « bonus » à venir. _

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et j'vous dis peut-être à la prochaine ! _

_Bonne lecture et écriture à vous mes cocos ! _


End file.
